The Perfect Gift
by joursdepluie
Summary: Blaine wasn't only going to give his boyfriend monogrammed towels for graduation, no matter how high the thread count was.


**Author's Note: The song in this fic is _Ace of Spade _by Jesse Ruben. Check him out! **

* * *

As soon as Kurt slid into the driver's seat of his Escalade, he immediately dropped his cheery façade and sank back, letting his head fall onto the seat and closing his eyes. He let out a sigh, that he seemed to be holding in for hours.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and wished he could take away his pain. They had just sent Rachel on her way to New York City to live out the dream she and Kurt had shared. He couldn't imagine what Kurt must be going through.

Without saying a word, Kurt turned the car on and began their journey to Blaine's house. His parent were out of town. Normally the two boys would use this to their advantage for less than chaste reasons, but today Kurt just wanted to escape the pitied looks and quiet murmurs that seemed to be following him since he received the bad news. His friends and family meant well, but he was too proud to handle it.

As they were driving, Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's on the center console, rubbing the back of his hand gently with his thumb. He just wanted Kurt to know he was there and knew better than to say anything.

The car ride was silent, except for Blaine quietly humming "Perfect" as he watched the scenery out the car window.

It wasn't until the two boys were walking into the Anderson home that Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, let's go upstairs. I have something for you," he said with a secret smile.

"I am not really in the mood for anything, Blaine. Sorry," Kurt said pulling away.

Blaine didn't want Kurt to shut down, especially from him.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Not that a would say no," he added with a little wink. "It's your present."

As they headed to Blaine's room Kurt continued to protest.

"You already gave me my present. I love those towels."

Blaine shook his head. "I hope you don't think that I would only give the love of my life monogrammed towels for his graduation, no matter how high the thead count."

When they entered the room, Blaine positioned Kurt in his desk chair before grabbing something from his closet.

"Blaine, what are you doing with Puck's guitar? He will kill you if he finds out you have it." Kurt didn't know what was going on.

"I borrowed it. Don't worry," he hushed at Kurt as he began plucking the strings and tuning the instrument.

Kurt was still having a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening and he wasn't in the mood for games.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting annoyed and decided to explain.

"I want to do something really special for you for your graduation. You inspire me in so many ways that I can't even begin to put into words. I can't imagine my life without you and hope I never have to."

Blaine knew he was gushing, but when it came to Kurt he could go on for hours.

"Do you remember our first time?" Blaine asked.

Kurt couldn't help smiling before he said, "Of course."

"Well that night, afterwards," a slight blush creeping to Blaine's cheeks, "I was just laying there watching you and a little melody and words started floating around in my head. Eventually those turned into a song."

Kurt couldn't believe how sweet Blaine was. He knew he had found his soul mate.

Blaine continued to explain.

"I knew I wanted to write you this song and needed help so I went to Puck. He was super into it. He helped me learn how to play the guitar and make my melody into a real song."

As an afterthought, Blaine added, "It was actually kinda weird how invested Puck was in helping me out with your song."

Kurt let out a little giggle, imagining Puck waxing poetic and pushing Blaine to learn how to play the guitar.

His nerves were starting to get the best of him. Blaine knew he needed to just get this over with, but he was afraid Kurt would laugh at him or worse, not like the song.

He took his spot in front of Kurt, guitar in hand. He forced himself to look up, into Kurt's eyes.

"Without further ado, here is your graduation present. I hope you love it," he said before strumming softly.

_You laugh at all my jokes  
Even after they get old  
Drink every drop of coffee  
Even when it's cold_

Only a few notes in and Kurt was already tearing up. He gave Blaine an encouraging smile.

_This is what I love about you_

Blaine sang this out a little clearer, gaining confidence. He would never quietly profess his love for Kurt.

_Your calendar pages  
Are hastily ripped off  
You tell me you're not sick  
With a fever and a cough_

_This is what I love about you_

Kurt was a lost cause. There was no way he would make it through the whole song without crying.

_I won't stop meaning what I say  
If you're lonely I'm only a phone call away  
If relationships are playing cards  
You're my ace of spades  
I need you like shades of red  
On Valentine's Day_

The sweet smile and teary eyes gave Blaine reassurance to continue to pour his heart into his performace.

_The shadow of your bus  
As it pulls away is shrinking  
I take comfort in the thought  
Of knowing what you're thinking_

_This is what I love about you_

Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes, hoping that he knew that he would never leave him.

_And we could talk for hours  
About how the worlds corrupt  
You have no idea what you are gonna be  
When you grow up_

_This is what I love about you_

Blaine began the last chorus, putting all of his feelings into this song, his song for Kurt.

_I wont stop meaning what I say  
If you're lonely I'm only a phone call away  
And if relationships are playing cards  
You're my ace of spades  
I need you like shades of red  
On Valentine's Day_

As Blaine played the last note, Kurt exploded off the chair and into Blaine's arms, ignoring the guitar in his way.

Blaine laughed, pulling back a little to set down the guitar to properly embrace Kurt.

They stood there with Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt holding tight onto Blaine's neck for what seemed like ages, neither one wanting to let go.

"So what did you think?" Blaine asked quielty into Kurt's ear.

"It was perfect," Kurt answered simply.

Blaine let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

Kurt finally pulled back, just enough to look Blaine in the eyes before continuing.

" I will never be able to give you anything that even begins to compare, but I will try to for the rest of my life." _  
_


End file.
